


Riptide

by Anonymous



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Post-Justice League (2017), Rimming, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clark’s life hasn’t been the same since he came back from the dead. He lost his job and became homeless for a while. Soon he works at a sexualize club to support himself and Bruce feels guilty as hell since he killed Clark and practically caused him to lose everything.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Riptide

Bruce was stepping out of his car and fixing his hair. He was a bit nervous at the moment. He's not sure why, he's just seeing Clark.

But too bad Clark is working at one of the most dirtiest clubs in Metropolis. Well maybe not that direst, but still pretty dirty.

Bruce is standing outside that club right now with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. Clark loves sunflowers, they make him give that wonderful smile that Bruce loves to see. 

He goes over to the door where the bouncer is and stops to take out his ID. The man takes it and looks at it. "Bruce Wayne huh? Looking for a sugar baby tonight?"

"Not really." Bruce says as he takes his ID back.

“Then just a one night stand?”

"Just let me in pal."

The bouncer shrugs and opens the door, allowing Bruce to go inside. Inside music is playing, people are sitting at tables or at the bar having drinks and there are half naked men walking around, serving drinks and food, dancing for costumers on a stage or sitting in someone's lap. 

Now the thing with this place is that they have a theme and that theme is superheros. There are guys dressed in slutty superhero costumes.

Bruce spots one guy in a slutty green lantern costume, one in a slutty aquaman costume, witch was really just green scale tight shorts 

One guy was in a hawk man costume and it's the only accurate one here. 

He walks around until he finds an empty table. He sits down and puts the flowers on the table. As he looks around he, one of the workers come to his table. 

It's man in a booster gold outfit. The outfit is tight gold pants and a gold and blue crop top with a star. 

"Can I offer to keep you company or get you a drink, handsome?"

"No thanks...well you can get me a drink. Whiskey with ice." The guy nods and heads to the bar. Bruce looks around and so many people seem to be enjoying themselves while he just feels out place. 

It's sort of werid to be in a place like this when you're basically a superhero, now it's not the first time that a place like this has opened. There's a restaurant in Gotham where the women employees dress in slutty superhero's costumes, like wonder women or batgirl. It's basically a superhero hooters. 

Soon the man dressed as Booster Gold gets back to his table with a drink. "Here you go handsome, let me know know if you need me." He says with a wink, before putting the drink on his table and leaving. Bruce takes a sip and tries to relax. 

Suddenly a man wearing a white suit comes on the stage, he gives a charming smile before speaking into the microphone. "Alright folks we have a special performance tonight, he's a bit of a favorite here. He's the most beautiful..now no offense to you fellas y'all are beautiful too, but this angel that's about to go up on stage is everyone’s favorite. Let's give a around of applause to the most gorgeous creature in the galaxy, Superman."

The curtains opens and on a stage is a half naked man only wearing a red cape, red boots and red panties. 

The man also has a guitar and stool in his hand. He goes near the edge and sets the stool down, before sitting. 

"Don't all of you look wonderful, any request?"

"Yeah take off the Speedos and let's see that ass!" a man in front of the stage shouts and the crowd laughs and cat calls.

"Sorry sir, but this is all the skin you're going to get the see."

The man gives a boo, making Bruce’s eye twitch in annoyance. How the fuck dare he, freakin pig. 

"Since there are no request at the moment, I'll just do one of my favorites that play on the radio.” The man tunes his guitar before he starts to play it. 

After a few notes, he starts to sing and it's the most beautiful thing Bruce's has ever heard. 

"I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dream." 

Bruce gets up from his seat to go closer to the stage, he just can't just sit afar while this gorgeous creature shows his talent.

"Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left-hand man.  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong." 

He looks at Bruce while he sings and Bruce stares back at him. As he continues to play his guitar and sing, Bruce is pulling out a sunflower from the bouquet and is about to put it on stage, but the same guy who booed earlier reaches up on stage and touches Superman’s ankle.

"Come on honey, give us a real show." 

Superman only kicks his hand away and ignores him. It makes the guy angry and grab at his leg again. "Hey whore, I came here for good entertainment and you're going to give it to me."

His grip is tight, but he's pulled off by Bruce. "Hey asshole, back off and-" Bruce is cut off from a punch to the face and he’s knocked into a table. 

It makes the half naked man stand up on stage and drop his guitar. "Bruce!" He says with worry and he's startled when the creep grabs at him again. 

Clark glares and takes his leg away. He grabs the guy by the shirt and picks him up. He gives the most menacing glare ever, his eyes even turn red. Once the guy sees those eyes turn red and bright, his own eyes get wide in realization.

Superman throws him to the floor and he lands with a shout of pain. 

"Fuck! My shoulder!"

The announcer from earlier shows up with a microphone. "Okay I think it's time for an intermission."

"That bitch shatter my shoulder!"

"Look buddy, we have rules here. You can look all you want, but don't touch unless they give you permission." 

"But I've could of been killed, this isn't some regular guy dressed as a whore, he's really Superman!" Everyone laughs at him and and it makes him glare at the naked hero. “I’m serious!” The laughter gets louder. 

Superman gets off the stage and goes over to Bruce, helping him get up. "Ernie I'm taking my break." He says to the guy on stage.

"Go ahead, you earned it." 

He nods and starts to lead Bruce to the exit of the club and they go outside. "What are you doing here?" He ask once they’re outside.

"I came to see you. Clark, me and the league are worried about you. You practically have no where to live-"

"I do."

"A cheap hotel isn't enough, you're barely getting by and you work here, where pigs like that guy don't respect you." 

"How did you even know I work here?"

"I...I kept tabs on you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay after...your reconstruction.” it’s been two years since Clark was bought back from the dead and Bruce couldn’t help but worry about him a little. He knows Clark hasn’t been able to get his old life back. 

"I'm doing fine. There's no need to stalk me. How long have you’ve know I've worked here?"

"A couple of months. Clark I am so sorry." Clark looks at him with a bit of confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything that's happened after you came back." Bruce felt like it was his fault that Clark couldn't have his old job back at the daily planet, Clark tried to get it back, but they weren't too keen on it. They thought Clark faked his death on purpose. 

Not only did he lose his job, but his apartment. 

So basically when Clark came back, he pratically had nothing anymore and Bruce felt like he caused it. He killed Clark and caused him to be homeless, caused him to work in a strip club, even might of caused his break up with Lois.

Clark told him that he and Lois weren't together anymore. Bruce can guess why, she must be a little fearful of him now, espically after witnessing Clark attack the league and almost choke Bruce to death. “Clark I caused this. If I didn't kill you, you still have Lois, you still have your job at the daily planet, you have your house. I'm so sorry." 

"Bruce. I forgive you, you know. You were scared of me and I understand. Sometimes...I'm afraid of myself too. Also me working here isn't so bad."

"Clark it's a strip club."

"We don't strip. We walk around in these skimpy outfits, sure." Clark says with a chuckle. "But we don't strip. We serve drinks, we dance a bit and if we want, we let people touch us. The tips aren't bad and Ernie is very nice."

"Does...he know you're really Superman?"

Clark nods. "Yeah. The club was on fire one day and I stop by to put it out with my super breath. He was really greatful and asked if there was any way he can repay me. So I asked for a job." Clarks eyes shift down to the flowers in Bruce's hand.

Some of the petals were falling off, probably due to the fight Bruce almost had. "Are those for me?"

"Um yeah. I remember how much you like them. Sorry if they're a little ruined." Bruce hands him the flowers and Clark takes them. "I love them."

"I'm glad you do-"

"Hey pal, if you’re requesting anything he doesn't want, I'm getting my bat. I don’t care if you’re rich or Bruce Wayne.” Clark and Bruce turn around and see Ernie walking towards them.

"Is everything okay, supes?"

"Everything fine Ernie. I told you, you don't have to worry about me, after all I can lift an entire building with ease and shoot lasers out of my eyes."

"Uh kid, ixnay on the mentioning-" 

"It's okay. He knows who I am." Ernie looks at him with wide eyes. "How do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"It's a long story. A story that I really can't tell anyone. Do you mind if I take the night off?" 

"Go ahead, you've been working all week. You need the night off." Clark nods and Bruce gently grabs his hand to start walking him to his car. "I'm not going to lie, I do like this outfit on you, but would you like to change into something else before we go?"

"I would, but I left my super suit in my hotel and my regular clothes got burnt today."

"How?"

"I had to rescue someone from a small house fire. I'm fine with wearing this, all though the red panties seem out of place."

"I think they complete the outfit."

"Yeah, but I would look like a dork if I wore these with my costume though."   
~~~~~~~

Bruce drives them to high class hotel. They go inside and at the front desk, a women who behind it gives them a look.

"The lovers suite for you and your...guest, sir? Also we have strict no drug usage in our rooms-"

"I'm not a drug addict prostitute, you know. I'm a Superman."

"Sure." The women says with a roll of her eyes and Bruce rolls his. "Just one suite on the top floor, please."

She nods and turns on her computer. "Let me check you in and look for a room. Name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

After typing for a few minutes, she ask "Will the Presidential Suite be fine?" Clark looks a little confused. "Isn't that reserve for presidents?"

"It's reserved for anyone who can afford it." She says flatly. 

Bruce reaches into his pocket to take out his wallet. "how much?"

"$4,550 per night." 

"We'll do one night, please." He hands her the credit card and she swipes it. Soon she's handing them their card keys with the room number on them and they head to the elevator. 

Inside the elevator, there's a middle age man in a suit and he looks at both of them. "May I say you have exquisite taste in company?" He says to Bruce. "I have a little tart waiting in my room myself. If you're interested, we can all get together in one of our rooms and have some fun."

"Oh he isn't a prostitute, he's really Superman." 

The man laughs as the elevator stops. "You sure take your roleplay seriously." He gets off and the door closes. “Creep." Clark says. Soon they get to they’re floor and get off the elevator. They find they’re room and Bruce unlocks the door.

The room is luxurious, much better and bigger then Clark’s run down, cheap hotel room. There’s a huge king size bed with fluffy, white and gold sheets, white couches and chairs with pillows, polished wood flooring and a pure white rug in the living area and 75 inch flat screen. Under that TV is brick fire place. 

The place also has a patio with an amazing view of the city. “Wow.” Clark says and explores the room.

“Simple, but it’ll do.” Bruce says. 

“Simple? This is simple to you?”

“Trust me, my penthouses and lake houses are much better.” 

Clark finds the bathroom and nearly gasp how it looks. Pure white marble, whirlpool bath, two sinks with cushioned benches, a big walk in shower and there are perfectly clean white towels folded on marble shelves. 

“Clark?” Bruce calls.

“Yeah?” Clark answers while coming out the bathroom.

“You want anything from room service?” Bruce has the hotel phone in his hand. Clark thinks for a moment before saying. “Cheese burger, fries and some pie.” 

“Of course you order something like that in a five star hotel.” 

“Well sorry, we all don’t feel like eating lobster thermidor like you rich people.”

“I don’t even like lobster thermidor.” Bruce mumbles before dialing the room service number. 

“Hello?” He says once someone picks up. “Yes I like one order for a cheese burger... hold on. They have bision and waygu beef, what do you want?”

“Whatever less expensive.”

“Waygu beef.” Bruce answers into the phone.

“That’s not less expensive.” 

Bruce ignores him to continue to talk on the phone. “Also what’s the most expensive cheese you have?”

Clark mouths “don’t you dare.” to him making Bruce smirk. 

“Aged gouda you say. Put that on there. Also I want truffle oil on those fries and I want a slice of apple pie if you got any. Also bottle of good champagne. My room number is 656. Thank you.”

“You jerk, I didn’t want the worlds most expensive burger and fries.” Clark hits him playfully.

“Too bad. I made you homeless so it’s the least-

“I’m not homeless, Bruce.”

“You we’re for a while.” Clark sighs and goes to sit on the bed, Bruce follows him to sit with him. “Sure for a while. But I didn’t suffer, I just flew.”

“We’re you ever tired?”

“Mentally. But not physically.”

They sit in silence for a bit before Clark decides to lean over and kiss him. Bruce kisses back and pulls back for a moment. “Not that I didn’t like it, but was that for?”

“Because I’ve been dying to kiss you forever. Plus you’ve been staring at my ass for a bit.” Bruce blushes a bit and pulls Clark in for a kiss.

They make out passionately before Bruce gently pushes him down, making him lay on his back. “We probably have 20 minutes before the food gets here. Do you mind if I...finger you?”

Clark moans at the idea and nods. Bruce grabs hold of those panties and slides them down. Bruce gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom. 

In a minute he comes back and gets on the bed. He has a bottle of lotion in his hands. Bruce squirts a lot in his palm and puts the bottle down. He rubs his hands together, making sure to get them slick.

“Ready sweetheart?” He purrs.

“Yes.” Clark says with a whine and Bruce smiles. He puts two of his finger tips to Clark’s hole and twist them on the rim.

“D-Don’t tease me. Put them in.” Bruce runs a hand through Clark’s black curls and pushes his fingers in him. “Fuck Clark, you’re so tight.” He growls. 

Bruce could only imagine what he feel like on his cock. Bruce circles his fingers in him and pulls on the tight walls. “You said no one touches you at work unless you want them to. Did you let anyone touch you?”

“N-No. because t-they weren’t good enough. T-They weren’t you.” Once he said that, Bruce starts to move his fingers a little faster, feeling possessive. “You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you.” 

Bruce widens his fingers before adding another one into the mix. “You’re an angel and I got rid of you like the evil pers-“

“N-No. do not call yourself that. Ever.”

Bruce nods and touches Clark’s prostate. Bruce wonders what he did to get this beautiful creature to himself. Get him laying on his back and have him give out the most prettiest of noises Bruce has ever heard.

He takes his fingers out and looks at Clark’s hole. It’s pink and gaping a little. Bruce gathers spit in his mouth and opens it. 

A wad of spit goes straight inside of Clark’s little hole and Clark eye’s roll to the back of his head. “Do that again.” He moans. 

Bruce collects more spit in his mouth and spits in him again. Bruce puts his fingers back in and spreads the spit around inside Clark, marking him. 

“So no one’s been in your little hole, huh?”

“N-No.” 

“Good. No one should get your pretty hole but me, right?”

“Right, yours, only want you.” Clark moans and Bruce moans too before bending down to attack Clark’s lips. 

He takes his fingers out to rub them against that sensitive rim, he pulls it open with one finger and Clark nearly screams. 

“B-Bruce more. Lick me, lick me please.”

“Sure. Whatever you want baby. I’ll lick your cute hole until your heat vision probably goes off.”

Clark gives a breathless chuckle. “Pretty sure that would be ba-Ah!” Clark is cut off from Bruce putting his tongue on his rim and giving it a firm lick. “Oh my god.” 

Bruce licks his rim and sucks on it also. He stretches Clark open again with his finger and gets his tongue in. “Shit. Oh Rao! s-so good Bruce!” 

Bruce eats Clark out like he’s starving, some spit is starting to get on his chin. Bruce kisses his rim at one point and blows on it, making it tighten up a bit.

“I’m going to get your hole on my cock one day. Fuck you until you’re screaming, I hope you want that baby.”

“F-Fuck, I want that so much.” 

“Good.” Bruce puts his mouth back on his hole and Clark gives a loud moan as he comes.

~~~~

“Room service.” A worker says and Clark opens the door.

Bruce was a bit off with their timing, room service came in 30 minutes. 

The worker looks at Clark up and down, staring at his costume. “Here’s your order.” He pushes a cart in the room.

On it is a bucket filled with ice and a champagne bottle is in it. “One bottle of champagne.” The worker then lifts plate covers off two plates. “And one wagyu burger with aged gouda, some truffle oil fries and apple pie.”

“Thank you.” Bruce says and hands him a $30.00 tip. 

“Um that’s a very unique outfit. I usally don’t see a lot of people...in your type of work dress in a costume.” The employee says to Clark. 

“I’m not really a prostitute or anything. I’m Superman.”

“Right...” The guy says before leaving. 

“You know I think that this might be a better disguise then your glasses.” 

Clark giggles a bit and picks up his burger. He takes a bite and moans at the taste. “This is good. It’s so juicy and messy.”

“Are you describing the burger or the sex we just had?” 

Clark blushes and lightly pushes Bruce. He takes a another bite before trying the fries. It was heavenly. “I can’t remember having anything that taste this good. I don’t need food to survive, but I do like good food.”

“You can have as much you want while we’re here. Also l want to offer you a job. You can come work for me, I don’t want you working at some club dancing around naked-“

“Bruce my body still belongs to me. So if I want go to some club and work there naked, I can.”

Bruce looks down and mumbles “sorry.”

“But the costumes suck, so yes. I’ll work for you. Just gotta tell Ernie and get my last paycheck.” 

Bruce gives a sigh of relief and hugs Clark from behind. “I’m promise you you’re going to get a regular life back, probably even a better one.” Clark turns around and hugs him back. “Hey Bruce.”

“Hm?”

“Can we start doing that by you getting me some regular clothes?”

“I don’t know. I like this costume.”

“Bruce.”

Bruce chuckles. “Sure. Hey Clark can you sing that song? the one you were singing at the club.”

“The part where I left off?” Bruce nods and Clark starts to softly sing.

“I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay.  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way.  
I swear she's destined for the screen.  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen.  
Oh Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song  
And I got a lump in my throat  
'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Zack synder justice league and Superman the animated series coming to HBO Max, I decided to write this. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to binge watch STAS and then watch Justice league ZC, leave some comments and kudos please


End file.
